


It's Forever Now

by Sacred



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren, mortality, and eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Forever Now

"Please, Bo..."

Bo just nuzzles deeper into Lauren's side, idly tracing the wrinkles on her neck with a few fingers before kissing her deeply on the lips, her brown eyes watery as they part.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Let me give you all I have left."

"You've given me everything already. A life, a family, -Lauren I can't do this to you! Charlotte and Ethan, they'd-"

"I've already told them this is what I want. They understand and now...now I need you to do this Bo."

Bo started sobbing but drew Lauren closer, holding her in just the way she loved, touching along the parts of her that only she knew, drawing her name from those withered lips before touching her forehead against Lauren's own as her wife embraced her.

"Don't let go," the succubus whispered.

"Never."

Brown became blue, her body trembling.

"It's alright. I love you."

"I'll always love you."

Lauren's brown eyes gleam and she nods. 

Bo feeds.

///

Lauren's energy is heaven.

It didn't dissipate the next day, didn't vanish ten years later, it endured through the centuries, when their great-great-great-great grandchildren pass away. It was with Bo when her own wrinkles start appearing, when her hair becomes pure white, when she's sick, when she briefly recovers and now it was comforting her even as she faded, closing her eyes for a single moment.

As they flutter open, she sees her home again.

Their lips meet, gazes locking as they embrace.

Neither let's go again.


End file.
